lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Equazione di Valenzetti/Theories
*L'equazione di Valenzetti potrebbe avere una qualche sorta di significato fisico. Per esempio, i numeri potrebbero predirre la data della fine della razza umana, e più il momento finale si avvicina, e più diventano grandi nei posti più inaspettati. (Forse 4/8 15:16 2342 - 3:16 PM del 8 Aprile del 2342 oppure 4+8 15+16 23+42 - 12/31/65, 31 Dicembre 1965) *Ci sono sei"valori centrali" e sei botole, quindi può darsi che ogni botola abbia il compito di modificare un specifico valore dell'equazione. *Ogni fattore, o numero, rappresenta uno dei campi di studio del progetto DHARMA, come elettromagnetismo e psicologia.research field is relevant to what is inputted to the Valenzetti Equation, and therefore it would me most effective to focus on these areas. * Nello Sri Lanka Video, Alvar Hanso menziona sei modi specifici in cui si sarebbe potuta estinguere la razza umana, esse sono state menzionate in ordine proprio prima che venissero menzionati i numeri in ordine. I numeri potrebbero rifersi all'ammontare di tempo mancante all'estinzione umana in una delle particolari forme citate. Il 4 corrisponde alla 'guerra nucleare', 8 alle 'armi chimiche', 15 alle 'armi biologiche', 16 alle 'armi convenzionali', 23 alla 'pandemia', 42 alla 'sovra-popolazione'. Inoltre, nello Sri Lanka Video, abbiamo ascoltato Thomas Mittelwerk parlare di un virus con un rapporto ottimale di morti pari del 30%, sembrerebbe che essi stiano tentando di eliminare una certa percentuale della razza umana, per assicurare al rimanente 70% di popolazione di sopravvivere. Questa soluzione corrisponderebbe al 42 - 'sovra-popolazione'. * I Geroglifici del Conto alla rovescia potrebbero far parte dell'Equazione di Valenzetti, come suggerito dal Dr. Armand Zander nel primo Iceland video di Rachel Blake. * Quando guarda la mappa rubata nel rifugio di Rousseau, Sayid dice, "Non avevo mai visto equazioni come queste." L'equazioni a cui si riferisce potrebbero essere collegate all'equazione di Valenzetti. The Hanso Foundation perhaps works with the equation for honest reasons. If they can work out all the variables necessary for 'the end of human life' they can actively try to manipulate the variables so that it will never occur. In this way, perhaps they are taking the 'greater good' approach and that is why they are willing to be corrupt/scandalous (as Rachel Blake and [[DJ Dan]'s research suggests) - as they hold human life itself as the highest priority, and are willing to do anything to preserve it.] *Probabilmente la data dell'apocalisse era già stata profetizzata da un'antica popolazione (forse, il popolo che ha costruito la statua con quattro dita) e Alvar Hanso sta lavorando sull'equazione di Valenzetti per trovare una conferma scientifica per questa antica profezia. * Il concetto della previsione del futuro tramite modelli matematici potrebbe essere ispirato dalle "psycho-history" trovate nella Trilogia della Fondazione di Isaac Asimov. *Una lavagna è stata vista sullo sfondo in uno dei promo dell'ABC in cui una donna parla a Jack, presumibilmente sull'isola. Questo potrebbe implicare che alcune parti delle basi DHARMA possano rivestire un ruolo educativo e non solo operativo e che le reclute vengano messe al corrente dell' equazione solo giunti in locazione. *Probabilmente l' Isola serve a verificare le prove di modifica sull'equazione di Valenzetti. Gli abitanti sono "la razza umana", solo più ridotta, e l'equazione è applicata su di loro per predirre quando la loro esistenza sull'isola terminerà. Il progetto Dharma sta provando a modificare i valori centrali per velocizzare l'estinzione degli abitanti, per provare così la validità dell'equazione in un periodo di tempo più facilmente misurabile. *L'errore di sistema e la conseguente attivazione del sistema di recupero potrebbero aver cambiato uno o più dei valori centrali dell'equazione, cambiando il destino della razza umana.